The Cullens and Wolves Read Twilight
by Bazzano03
Summary: One day while at the book store looking for a gift for her daughter she finds a group of books that give a summary she immediately recognizes, after a debate they decide to read them, what will the stories reveal and what secrets are revealed for her family members. Will it bring the two clans closer or will it tear them apart.


**The Cullens and Wolves Read Twilight**

**Characters: Bella Swan-Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Seth Clearwater, Sam Uley, Billy Black, Charlie Swan, Renee Swan-Dwyer, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul, Jared, Sue Clearwater-Swan, Leah Clearwater**

**Time-line: It's been a year since the battle with the Volturi and things between the wolves and the Cullens are relaxed and the two clans are now friends and are working together to protect the area. After a decision, they let Bella act as go between for them on both groups, and her friendship with Jacob is strong and he is acting as her brother and helping her take care of her daughter.**

**Her mother Renee has come for a visit and is staying with Sue and her father is now chief of the department in La Push after marrying Sue Clear-water and Leah and Seth are now her brother and sister, and Leah has found her match and has moved on and both tribes are now working in sync and are friends and partners in protecting the locals of the city. **

**Summary: One day while at the book store looking for a gift for her daughter she finds a group of books that give a summary she immediately recognizes, after a debate they decide to read them, what will the stories reveal and what secrets are revealed for her family members. Will it bring the two clans closer or will it tear them apart.**

**Warning: I'm putting this one in the first person and it will rotate between Bella and Jacob as the story progresses. Because of the fact that this is a four story story line it's going to take a few months to finish it off, so be patient, and the book itself is going to be italicized, so that is going to be the root for the entire book quartet, so the story itself is going to be normal wording and the book parts are going to be italicized.**

**Disclaimers: As a Twilight fan I wish I could say it belonged to me, but I can't, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Books**

It has been one year since we had ended the hostilities and things between my family, the Cullens, and the Quileute Werewolves had been going fine our battles with the Volturi were over for good and my entire family had moved on. My best friend and adoptive brother, Jacob Black was over at my in-laws house nearly every day now to see me and my daughter Renesmee and it was reaching the point to where I knew sooner or later they would one day fall in love and get married, after six months of worrying about that, I decided to accept it and let them have their relationship.

After a bit of debate of whether or not to stay in Forks, we decided to stay and make it seem like my father-in-law was in his mid to late forties and that he looked like he did because it ran in his side of the family and they all looked younger then they were in appearance and it worked out in explanations so we could stay here permanently and it had been working out so far. I was now working as the go between-between my family and my brother's and they didn't mind if I came to see Billy at all, my stepmother was one of the other leaders who knew about this and her children were members of my brother's pack and the issues of Leah's temper had ended finally, because she had met and was now dating another '22' year old werewolf by the name of Derek Jacobs who was also a member of Jake's pack, and they were imprinted now and she was engaged to him and they were getting married soon.

My godfather, Billy, was happy that he got to see me every week now and we had re-established our bond and were working together to make sure nothing came into contact with us or came into town before we had another population explosion here after the fight with the Volturi, I had moved on from my friends in school and was now spending time with my brother and the rest of their packs and had completely connected to Sam who was now acting like my older brother, and the werewolf/vampire feud between them was over and we were working as one now to protect the entire area, and my little brother Seth was now imprinted to a girl outside of the circle and she now knew about us as well and things had finally settled into a normal routine.

We all got together for a few baseball and football games and I watched as my entire family was able to relax for the first time in nine months since our battles with the nomads and Volturi were over forever and life was completely relaxed as we spent time together.

It was around that time I found the books that were going to reveal the truth of what this entire situation had done for all of us, and my step sister and the rest of the Uley pack and their mates were going to hear everything on the truth so they knew what I was feeling in this entire situation and they were all going to get a shock when they heard it as well.

I was at the book-store looking for a few new books to get for my daughter for her birthday when I found a few with different covers and titles and picked up the one with the apple so I could read the synopsis on it and got a shock when I did, because the first paragraph was very familiar to me.

_'I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seemed like a good way to go, noble even, but that had to count for something.'_ I read and felt my shock taking hold on that. 'It can't be, please let me be wrong about this." I was thinking as I read the rest of the opening cover. _'When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks, she meets the mysterious alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes on a thrilling, but terrifying turn.'_

_'With his porcelain, golden eyes mesmerizing voice and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And, it might be too late to turn back...' I read and felt my shock go through me as I grabbed the other books and read the covers of each of them and felt my shock go through me at each one._

_Everyone of them had the details of what my life, prior to how my family became what it is now, had been when I moved here and now whoever wrote these books was about to blow our cover and if anyone found out what we were they were going to be killed, _'God what are we going to do, no one is going to take it seriously, this is giving off the details and most are going to see it as fiction not on what we are here, alright time to see if I'm right about the books and let my family see what this has really turned into.' I said to myself as I grabbed all four of them and the books I was going to get for my daughter for her birthday and headed for the checkout and gave them to the clerk, who had a gentle look on his face and I knew he knew what I was thinking as I asked.

"Are they for real?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes and I have a letter for you hear as well, the author said that she is making it seem like what you backstory is all fan fiction, but since you are the one the stories are about, she decided to turn it into science fiction to hide the truth about you." he said and I nodded as I took the letter he gave me._ 'Mrs. Cullen, everything in those books is based off of what happened to you and your family and I've made it seem like it's all fantasy and science fiction to protect you and everything that you read is for you and your families' eyes only in those books you are holding now, the others are all for the public and the ones you have are the truth so your step-sister and mother and stepfather know the truth of what this did for you and your family and the bond that you had with her long before the gene activated and she became a she-wolf and before your adoptive brother became one when you moved here last year two years ago and this will give the explanation to your father who know about your brother here.'_

_'My suggestion's calling your parents, brother's pack, your god-father and the Uley pack and their mates and get them over to your in-laws house so you can read this, everything in it will get a bit tense, because of what happened last year, but this will open up the truth for your family and what really did happen in your case and why you made your choices. Good luck and I hope you like my work. Sincerely S.M.' I read and felt my heart beating slightly. _"Alright thanks for the heads up, how much do I owe you?" I asked and he smiled. "Don't worry about it, but the cost for the books together, and that includes the books for your daughter, is $85, mam." he said and I nodded and gave him a $100 to pay for it. "Keep the change." I said and he nodded with a smile as I grabbed the books and headed for my car and headed home since I knew that most of the family was hunting, my daughter was at Emily's playing with Claire and my brother and mate were at home.

"Guys?" I called out and Edward and Jacob came over to me as I headed into the living room so we could talk about this. "What happened honey?" Edward asked and I went into that. "While I was at the book store I found these books and they give off the details of what happened last year between the three of us." I said and they at me in shock. "What, we can't have this getting out it could get us killed." Jake said and I nodded in agreement to that. "I know that, but you better read this." I said and gave them the letter and he looked at me in disbelief. "I'm going to hear what this did to you for real, Jesus, dad, and Charlie are going to get a shock at this and so is Sue, and she's suggesting we get my pack and Sam's over here to hear this, this is going to turn into a blood bath, especially if they hear what happened when I decided to try and break through things."

"Bella you've been my best friend for a long time now, and I want you to understand that my thoughts are going to be tough to hear when we get to your pregnancy, I love her, but you mean just as much to me, our friendship is what matters most to me now, remember that." he said and I nodded as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me. "I think we better get the others in here and you better call your pack Jake, because this is going to be tough to hear, especially once, Leah, Embry and Quil hear it, since they're the ones who were involved in what happened last year and Seth is going to be pissed when he hears some of this and it's going to bring up their father as well." I said and he nodded as he sighed. "Dad and Charlie are not going to take it well though and neither is Carlisle, they are as protective of you as the guys and I are and frankly I'm not risking a fight with Nessie in the room, especially since Paul still has the occasional temper tantrum." he said and I nodded in agreement to that statement as Edward went into that.

"Who is getting brought into this exactly, because the ones who were involved in this when it came to the packs were the five of you, Quil, Seth Leah and Brady and Collin and the ten of you met and became friends with us while we were doing battle with Victoria and the new borns." he said and I thought it over as I landed on it. "Alright the nine of them are going to get the truth on this and with the fact that Leah is dating Derek now, she's going to be a lot more mellow when she hears this, dad and mom as well as the rest of our family are going to hear this and I think we better get the Denalis over here for this as well." I said and they both nodded as he went outside and phased to do a wolf mind to mind communication to the rest of his and the Uley packs, while Edward and I made a few phone calls and five hours later everyone showed up.

"Honey what is going on here?" my father, Charlie Swann asked and I looked at both him and my mother who was standing next to him. "Dad, you wanted to know the truth since you found out about Jake well, while I was getting something for Nessie's birthday, I found the books that are going to answer your questions finally." I said and he nodded as my mother Renee Swan/Dwyer looked at me gently at that. "So this is going to explain why you chose to remain here, and why the bond between you and your father has grown so much?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah mom it is, Sam, guys, the books go from my meeting Edward and my in-laws to meeting you guys and everything that came up before we became a single group finally." I told him and he nodded as he looked at me gently. "So we get to hear the truth on what really caused you to make your decisions, Bella it doesn't matter any more the friendship between us is never going to change." he said to me gently and I nodded. "I know Sam, but this is giving the part of my thoughts that are going to drag up those feelings of pain and betrayal in all of you and I want to apologize before hand and before you hear it, our bonds as friends and extended family are what matter most to me and I'm not losing you guys because of what you hear in those books." I said to him and he nodded as he gave me a hug as Jared, Paul and Leah moved forward as well.

"Bells, my head wasn't on straight back then, but it is now, and I'm going to take what you say in those books, besides with the fact that you're my sister now it's not going to change our friendship or our bonds as sisters, besides I've imprinted and I've let go in his case and I'm happy now, Seth is also imprinted and he's happy and the entire gang has imprinted now, so we've all mellowed out so don't worry about it's going to be alright." she said and I nodded as I looked as I took a deep breath. "Leah it brings up what happened to your father when you both phased for the first time, and though dad already knows about you guys here, mom doesn't and she's going to get a shock when she hears all of this." I said and she nodded. "I'm ready to face that area as well, but like I said nothing is going to change things between us here." she said and I nodded.

"Here's the first one in the pack." I said and passed it to her. "I'd like to know who did the cover illustrations for those books because they're dragging up some of the metaphors we live by here." Emmett asked and I started laughing as I answered that. "I think they're to symbolize what my choices were here Em, because this one has to do with how I met you and the rest of the family as well as how I wound up in the hospital when you took him out that night." I said and he nodded, as we got ready to go for it, but before we did anything I decided we better set up a bar of human food for the wolves and our parents. "Sue, I think you and I better make an area for food for you guys and the rest of the family here who is human so none of you have to raid the kitchen while we read these." I said and she nodded as the wolves started laughing at that as I turned to look at my family.

"One more thing on that guys, if you use the knives, pay attention to what you're doing alright, Jasper is still very sensitive to blood and I'm not risking a repeat performance of what happened on my birthday two years ago." I said and they all nodded as Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice looked at me at that. "Smart move sis, your parents, Sue, Emily, Claire, Billy and Nessie are in the room and with thirteen vampires and two who are still adjusting to our diet, we're not taking chances here." Rose said to me as I looked at the boys and then turned to her. "Rose is there going to be any more problems now that we've taken care of it?" I asked and she shook her head in answer to that.

"No, and with what you and I talked about before here, I'm guessing what I told you about Royce is in there as well right?" she asked and I nodded in answer to that one. "Jake is going to be pissed when he hears that and when he hears how close I came to getting it myself that night, he and the guys are going to tear those guys apart, Emmett, Jake, Seth get over here." I said and they came to join to the huddle as I went into it with the six of them. "Guys, there is going to be some stuff you are going to get pissed about when you hear it and that includes a few close encounters with a bunch of felons, so with that, try to keep it together, and keep it under control." I said and they all nodded as I looked over my shoulder at our parents.

"Edward, I know you hate remembering how close it came for that night, but we have to deal with that." I said and he nodded with a sigh as Jake looked at me. "What happened that night Bella, because with the way you and Edward are acting it's bad enough that the guys, Garrett and I are going to take apart whoever tried to hurt you that night, and it's probably a human who tried to do it." he said and I nodded as I looked at him. "Jake you're my brother, and with that, I don't want you doing anything that could get you arrested for murder here, alright." I said and he nodded as we changed the subject and I got back on topic.

"Edward, you, Emmett and Jasper, make a run for animal blood so none of us has a need to go hunting as we go into this, because I don't doubt we're going to be reading through all of them here within the next three days and with the fact that the thirteen of us already have total control over it, it's best if we head off another repeat in the case of my parents, Billy and Sue here alright." I said and they all nodded as Carlisle move closer to me. "What do you have in mind here?" he asked and I went into that. "You remember the way you set it up for me when you were dealing with my pregnancy?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well that's what I have in mind here, I'm in physical status here ten years passed new-born status, but I'm not risking a repeat of what went on back then and I'm not putting my parents or my godfather, Emily and the girls at risk here so it's best if we have something to drink in the middle of this and make it seem, to my mother, that we're all drinking tomato juice and say we're partial vegetarians here." I said and he nodded as he got what I meant.

"Alright guys, time to go hunting." Emmett said and they both nodded as they left as Jake moved over to me at that. "You think your mother will believe that, I was barely able to keep control of my stomach when you did that the first time, and when she gets a whiff of what you guys are drinking here, she's going to get sick to her stomach." he said to me in a whisper and I sighed.

"I get that, but I'm not putting her, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Emily, or the girls at risk and Nessie is half and half, and with Jasper still dealing with that part of him I'm going to make it as easy as I can for him to relax with four humans and human/vampire hybrid in the room and we have ten wolves in here, so better safe than sorry." I said and he nodded as I got to work as he joined me in the kitchen while Sue, Emily and I took care of that and as I thought up a something for dad.

"Sue did you keep your recipe for dad's favorite fish recipe that you make?" I asked and she nodded as she smiled. "You want me to cook up some of that for him as well?" she asked and I nodded. "Considered that Harry is in one of the books it's best if he's got a few good reminders of that before things started getting more complicated and with the fact that your my stepmother, it's better if we head off any trouble here." I said and she nodded.

"Sweetheart, I know some of this is going to be hard to hear, let alone remember, but it's going to be fine, I've known for years you were meant to know the truth about us and our historical backgrounds." she said and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah well to repeat what I said in the living room, be careful, Jasper and Garrett are still struggling with that part of themselves though the rest of have that control, and if either of them smell blood it's going to turn into a feeding frenzy." I said and she nodded as she and Emily both looked at me at that. "You said on your birthday that year, was that what caused him to take off on you?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and back then he thought that everything that happened to me was his fault till I finally ended that making it clear I wasn't giving him up, I love Jake just as much as him, but I wasn't meant to be with Jake, and now that he's imprinted we've completely taken care of that problem, and he's my brother and I as well as he are happy now." I said and she nodded with a smile as Jake looked at me gently.

"And to repeat what I said Bells, you're my best friend and sister and nothing, absolutely nothing is going to change that, I love you." he said and I nodded with a smile and he pulled me into another hug and tightened his arms around me.

After two hours we had everything ready and I looked into the living room from the kitchen and saw my family mingling as things started and hid a smile, vampires, werewolves and humans in one room and all three parts of me were completely centered, as I thought this I went back into the living room and moved to the couch, while we brought in a couple extras for the amount of people we had in there, and sat down. "Everyone ready?" I asked and they all nodded. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how the heck did you guys drag in that much weight without pulling a muscle?" Phil asked and I started laughing. "You'll be finding out while we read these Phil, I promise." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"Alright who wants to go first here?" I asked and Seth nodded as I passed the book to him and he checked out the first chapter. "Alright here we go, Chapter 1: Preface and First Sight." he said and we all got comfortable as we settled in to hear my thoughts and memories of what our family had changed and turned into for it to become like it is now.

**And that is Chapter 1: as this continues it's going to get a bit more hectic as they hear everything and it's going to go back and forth between Bella and Jacob's point of view, and with it being a twenty-five chapter book, it's going to take a while and with each book the chapters are going to get longer, so it's going to take a while to finish off the entire series, but I promise I'm going to get the entire thing out so I hope you like it.**


End file.
